


Davey's Ass

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, im sorry, it's late and this is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Anonymous asked: Javid fic where David is secretly a sinnoman roll





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this late at night. I'm sorry in advance. This was going to be completely different but then I just started making it more comedic than anything. It's ridiculous, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Jack stared at Davey’s ass a lot. Everyone knew it. He didn't hide it. He was always openly staring at his ass. Davey didn't mind it thankfully, they were roommates after all. Jack, even if so open about it, didn't want it to make it awkward between the two of them. It never did. Normally if Davey could tell Jack was looking at his ass he would pretend he didn't notice. It was mostly to help himself not get super flustered. He couldn't avoid it when one of the other guys like Race or Spot would call it out though.

“Jack, if you keep staring at it, it might catch fire.” Race had said one day, they were all hanging out in Jack and Davey’s apartment, and Davey was walking to the kitchen to grab drinks, back turned to the others.

“Oh, it's on fire alright.” Was Jack’s response before everyone, including himself and Davey, started laughing.

Some may suspect that Jack was the reason he started wearing different pants, pants that supposedly made his ass look better; Jack thought this was impossible but he had been proven delightfully wrong.

Jack had just woken up. It was a Saturday, so neither of the boys had school or work to do, and they had no other plans for the day either. Jack figured Davey would still be up too early for a Saturday though, probably to study. He was correct. When he opened his bedroom door, he heard the sound of coffee pot going, along with the sound of something being cooked on the stove. He soon realized it was pancakes, he could smell it. Jack walked to the lounge area of their apartment first, not even acknowledging Davey. He was sat on the couch before finally saying anything.

“Thanks for breakfast, Dave.” Jack realized it probably sounded a little rude, he wasn't even sure if Davey was cooking any for him, but his sleepy brain convinced him that he was and that he should thank him for it.

“Wow Jack, who said I was cooking any for you? I mean, I did actually, but still. You'll have to come in here to get it though, I'm not bringing it to you.” Jack groaned, he wanted food, but didn't want to get up. His stomach soon won over his laziness and he stood to go into the kitchen.

When he got in there, it was not the pancakes that stopped him in his tracks. It was a different type of cakes. _Davey’s cakes._ Jack wanted to push himself out of the window after thinking that, but he thought better of it.

Standing in the kitchen, cooking pancakes, was the one and only David Jacobs. However, this David Jacobs just happened to only be wearing a baggy shirt and a pair of briefs. Jack was staring, as always, but this time Davey had been planning on it.

“Oh, hey Jack. Good morning.” Davey was smirking at him. Thankfully, everything was going to plan. He could not believe Race was making him do this, but why not make the most of it, right?

“Uh, yeah. Great morning, in fact.” Jack was surprised, to say the least. He couldn't have even imagined this happening and he was almost speechless. Jack could never be actually speechless though, he loved to talk too much.

“Would you like your pancakes?” Davey was acting very nonchalant besides the smirk on his face. The voice was the same and he was barely acting any differently than normal. Jack was very confused. Was this how Davey was normally? Was he just not comfortable enough around Jack until now? Jack had many questions. He decided to ask one.

“Dave, there a reason you aren't wearing pants?” That was a little off from Davey’s plan, but he tried to roll with it.

“I don't know what you mean, Jack. This is half my apartment too, I don't see why this is unacceptable.” Jack was very shocked. Not only was that not what he expected, he didn't know what he expected honestly, but this also meant that he'd do it more. Right?

“Oh, believe me, it is very acceptable. It is beyond acceptable. I couldn't even describe to you how much this is accepted. I just wanted to know why, just out of the blue, you decided not to wear pants.” Davey was beginning to chuckle. Jack being the idiot that he is was breaking through his act. The plan basically fell through at this point, so Davey decided to improvise.

“Well, with you staring at my ass all the time, maybe I wanted to give you a reason to stare.” Davey was honestly shocked himself. Not once in his twenty years of living did he ever picture himself saying anything like that. Jack's jaw actually dropped.

“Jesus Dave, you're gonna be the death of me, I swear.” Jack leaned against a counter and sighed. Davey decided that this was highly entertaining, so he decided to run with it.

“Oh, I know.” Davey winked at Jack and turned off the stove, finally done making pancakes. Jack couldn't take it anymore, so he walked up to Davey and kissed him square on the mouth. It wasn't hard or rough, he didn't want to scare him away. Or rather scare him away and then some if he wasn't okay with a regular kiss either. Davey had been taken off guard a bit, but he kissed back fairly quickly. This was definitely not a part of the plan, but Davey liked this better. Feeling a little bold, and honestly a little turned on, he grabbed at the collar of Jack's shirt and started pulling him down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

“Davey, the pancakes?” Jack mumbled against his lips. Jack definitely was a-okay with where this was going, but he didn't want the food Davey made to go to waste.

“Screw the pancakes. Better yet, screw me.” That was really all it took for Jack to be completely on board with this course of action, and he was quickly pulled into Davey’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to read this with your own two eyes, but hey if you want to also request something and get something this ridiculous in return, send me an ask on tumblr! It's bentylershook .


End file.
